


Prompt: "I’m flirting with you."

by aweekofsaturdays



Series: tumblr ficlets 2015 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Clueless Shitty, Dialogue-Only, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty didn't see it coming.</p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/">OMG! Check Please</a> belongs to <a href="http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/">Ngozi</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "I’m flirting with you."

“Shits. You’re an idiot. I’m flirting with you.”  
  
“I… what?”  
  
“I’m flirting with you. Don’t make it weird.”  
  
“I. Um. Lards- did you- OK. I did not see that one coming. And I have spent HOURS considering every possible permutation of the potential minefield of having a badass, hot team manager. Every one. Hours. Hours spent agonizing.”   
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Shitty. You left one idea out.”   
  
“Um. I did? I did! I did.. does.. huh.”  
  
“You should probably just kiss me now. It’s starting to get wei- MMPH”  
  
“….”  
  
“….”  
  
“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT? Is that a thing now??”  
  
“CHOW. Git your cute little behind in here and help me make shortbread, can’t you see they’re busy?? You cuties just keep on keepin’ on now, y’hear? At least someone’s getting some around here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr [here](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/122983788027/prompt-4-and-or-17-omgcp-any-pairing-is-cool) if you'd like to reblog. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
